parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Cody
alerkina4's Movie-Spoof of "Finding Nemo" 'Cast' Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) as Marlin Cody (The Rescuers: Down Under) as Nemo Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) as Dory Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Gill Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) as Bloat Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) as Peach Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day) as Gurgle Flappy (Pretty Cure Splash Star) as Bubbles Asuka (Evagelion) as Deb Anna (Frozen) as Flo Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist) as Jacques Rafael (Rio) as Nigel Background Ponies (My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic) as The School of Moonfish Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) as Crush Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) as Squirt Balto as Mr.Ray Dagnino (Noah's Ark) as Bruce Carl (Ice Age) as Anchor Frank (Ice Age) as Chum Sid (Ice Age) as Blenny the Worried Fish Dragon (The Secret of NIMH) as Anglerfish Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) as Seagulls Godzilla as The Whale Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as Tad Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) as Pearl Ranjah (The Jungle Book 2) as Sheldon Percival McLeach (The Rescuers: Down and Under) as Philip Sherman Mulan as Barbara Darla(Cat's Don't Dance) as Darla Sherman Orihime (Bleach) as Coral Hayabusa (Mulan) as The Barracuda Flynn Rider (Tangled) as Bill Fujitaka Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) as Ted Tarzan as Bob - Gerald - Blu (Rio) - Fish roaming around in the neighborhood - Himself - Mother Fish - Ellie (Ice Age 2) - Guppies - Himself - Mr. Johanson - Himself - Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Himself - Sponge Bed Guppy - Himself - Other Fish Students - Himself - Jimmy (Fish Student that gets left behind) - Himself - Fishes that Nemo sees passing by - Himself - Fish Student that sees Nemo 'swimming out to sea' - Young Simba (The Lion Kign) - One of Divers (Hunters) that took Nemo - ??? - Two Pelicans (after the 'Shark' scene) - Himself - Patient #1 - Himself - Chuckles (Darla's previous fish) - Christopher Robin - Squishy - Cri-Kee (Mulan) - Jellyfish Forest - Changelings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Sea Turtles - Various Birds Character - Sea Turtle Babies - Various Birds Character - Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story - ??? - Three fish listening to turtle - ??? - Minnow - ??? - Big Fish - ??? - Lobsters - ??? - Swordfishes - Simba and Scar (The Lion King) - Dolphins - ??? - Bird Group #1 - ??? - Birds on Lighthouse - ??? - Bird Group #2 - ??? - Pelican #1 - ??? - Patient #2 - ??? - Krill swimming away - Himself - Davey Reynolds - ??? - Pelican #2 - ??? - Other Pelicans - Himself - Boy in Waiting Room - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) - Green Crab - Streaky the Supercat (Krypto the Superdog) - Red Crab - Krypto the Superdog - Fish Group who get caught in a net - Minions - Animal Kidnappers (Fishermen) - Toys (Toy Story) Category:Alerkina4 Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs